pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Scraggy
Witaj Witaj, na Buizel Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Użytkownik:Scraggy. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 17:30, mar 17, 2012 Czemu skopiowaeś/aś moję pliki laprasa bez mojej zgody! >_< Wiki Denkichu 18:38, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) Zapraszam do mojego anime (mojego, a NIE mojago i wiki) Elo, Elo companero 17:07, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Farma Pokemon ,zagrasz? Proszę przynajmniej spróbuj Nie możesz sobie sama podwyższać poziomu!!!Tylko ja to robie !!!Wikcio4 16:01, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Czesc.Chciałbym ci zaoferować stworzenia ze mną anime? - Jabudex 16:16, maj 7, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz o tym że na farmie mozesz dawać kilka przedmiotów dziennie?-Wikcio4 17:06, maj 9, 2012 (UTC) To co, zrobisz ze mną anime? - Jabudex 11:57, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) No, to będzie nasze anime. - Jabudex 12:05, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) W jakim będziemy najpierw regionie podróżować? - Jabudex 16:41, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) Hoenn? - Jabudex 16:41, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) Może jutro zaczniemy robić.. - Jabudex 16:51, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) No i jest spoko - Jabudex 16:56, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) Nom, nasze anime: Nasze anime, powiedz mi jakiego chceż mieć startera.Mudkipa, Torchica czy Treecko? - Jabudex 13:06, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) Ja Torchica.A jak będzie mieć nasz 3 podróżnik który będzie mieć Mudkipa? - Jabudex 13:27, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) Hej zapiszesz się do mojego opowiadania jest 1 wolne miejsce na główną postać , a przydała by się 1 dziewczyna ^^ (przed zapisaniem przeczytaj zasady)-Wikcio4 19:32, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) Scraggy zamiast Użytkownik:Scraggy tu Użytkownik:Scraggy/Opowiadanie/Kate daj użytkownik wikcio4 ... tak będzie mi o wiele łatwiej proszę cię Napisz tu tylko na dyskusji jakie będziesz chciała złapać pokemony i w jakie które ewoluować-Wikcio4 20:06, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) Mam pytanie bo jak masz napisane Luxio -> Luxray to możesz złapać jako Shinx'a czy nie?Bo wolał bym gdybyś mogła chyba że ci tak strasznie zależy-Wikcio4 20:31, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) Popatrz na moją dyskusje wybrałaś prawie wszystkie pokemony te same co Jabudex -_- Wikcio4 16:42, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) Na pewno chcesz być trenerką ? Mamy 3 trenerów... Wikcio4 16:57, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) Cześć. 123ViVa123 15:21, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz co, może zrób te odcinki anime bo lubie czytać anime innych 3 123ViVa123 15:28, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Fajnie. Te moje anime Unova, najpierw robiłam odcinki, potem zaczęłam robić postacie i nadal nie mam historii rzadnej XD 123ViVa123 15:32, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Fajnie : ) Plik:Blastoises.jpg Eeee. niepamiętam XD. Przesłałam, bo bardziej by chyba pasował do tabeli : ) 123ViVa123 17:08, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Halo...?123ViVa123 17:16, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) No i lepiej 3 Swoją 3 - przeróbka obrazka i poki swoje jeśli mogę 123ViVa123 17:29, maj 20, 2012 (UTC)3 A mąge być jedną z głównych w każdym regionie? 123ViVa123 17:33, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Halo...sorki ale jeśli ktoś nie odpisuje szybko to zaczynam się zastanawiać - cecha charakteru. 123ViVa123 17:39, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Hura! A poków ile sie chce? 123ViVa123 17:48, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Znów się zastanawiam 123ViVa123 17:54, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Eeee...wolę być jednym X3. Muszę kończyć, pa. 123ViVa123 18:11, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) A czemu mogę mieć tylko 25 (pięć poków razy pięć regionów) ty samych Taurosów masz więcej. 123ViVa123 18:12, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) A mogę mieć Kanto - Sinnoh parę, ale nie za dużo, a dużo w Unovie? 123ViVa123 19:25, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Spoko :) a mam pomysła. Podróżowałam już po każdym regionie i zdobyłam 8 odznak i pić wstążęk każdego, tylko jeszcze nie brałam udziału w ligach, może tak być? 123ViVa123 19:49, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Hejo, dobre wieści, zaczynam robić poki. 123ViVa123 16:08, maj 22, 2012 (UTC) No dobra... 123ViVa123 17:03, maj 23, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, ale wiesz, że Eevee nienawidzi siedzieć w PokeBallu? 123ViVa123 20:14, maj 23, 2012 (UTC) uzupelnij siebie we wspomnieniach!!! teraz!!!!!!!!!! Zmienię, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Nie wiem po prostu czy mają zcy nie, po prostu robię. Mam dużo na głowie. Moje anime, postać w anime koleżanki, postać w twoim anime, to trudniejsze niż się wydaje. 123ViVa123 09:54, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się zapisać do opowiadania? 123ViVa123 10:12, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok, możemy zaczynać. Ja robię, jaki chceż mieć wygląd? Jabudex 11:17, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Zrobisz siebię? Nasze anime:Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Nasze anime Dobry ci, właśnie zrobiłąm pokemona do regionu. 123ViVa123 14:02, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Czy matką Pichu Suzy może być moja Pikachu? 123ViVa123 14:51, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Snivy it's mine!